DS Grant
DS Grant (formerly a Detective Constable) and her colleague DS Nash were assigned to investigating the murder of Frank Foster in March 2012. The two detectives began their inquiries by questioning Sally Webster, who had found Frank's lifeless body with a bloody head wound on the factory floor of Underworld. When Sally proclaimed her innocence and mentioned that others had greater motives to murder the businessman, they went on to question Carla Connor. Carla admitted to having had a showdown with Frank shortly before his death (which almost resulted in him raping her a second time), but also denied murdering him and claimed to have managed to escape before things could turn violent. Peter Barlow had gone on a drunken binge the night Frank was murdered, and his state when he returned the following morning clearly put him in the frame for the murder. He and Carla agreed to maintain to the police that he had returned to 9a Rosamund Street from a party at Nick's Bistro and stayed there all night. Peter was taken to Weatherfield Police Station for questioning by Nash and Grant after it was reported that he'd made drunken threats in the bistro to kill Frank. When his story was turned over with evidence that his credit card was used to purchase alcohol later in the evening, Peter admitted he was out all night and had no recollection of anything. However, he was released without charge. Nash arrested Carla when a contract which signed Underworld over to Frank was discovered to be missing. Carla's fingerprints were also found on the whisky bottle which was believed to have killed Frank. Despite a police search of her flat, the contract was not found, and she was released on bail. Peter assumed that Carla was guilty and made a false confession in order to protect her. Peter's fraudulent confession was eventually exposed, and following that Frank's mother Anne was discovered to have been the culprit and was taken into custody. By January 2016 she had been promoted to Detective Sergeant, and led the investigation into a failed attempt of robbery at Nick's Bistro and the injuries sustained to Carla as she was thrown from the assailants' getaway car as she tried to retrieve her stolen handbag. The bistro's staff were questioned regarding the incident and after discovering that the power cut on the night in question had knocked out the CCTV cameras, a search of the premises also turned up Tracy Barlow's mobile phone in the bistro's kitchen. The police then called at 1 Coronation Street to question Tracy, and although she explained that she'd gone over to the bistro to surprise chef Robert Preston but discovered that nobody was there, Grant had a hunch that Tracy was withholding information. Grant next went to Weatherfield General in order to question Carla who was now out of danger. Although unable to provide any significant information, Carla remembered that one of the robbers mentioned waitress Steph Britton by name. Calling back at the bistro, Grant reinterviewed Steph - who confirmed that the only person that she could think of who'd hold a grudge against her was ex-boyfriend Jamie Bowman, who had been recently released on police bail following a charge of disclosing private and sexual images with intent to cause distress. Returning to the hospital to speak with Carla once more, Grant confirmed that Jamie Bowman had been arrested and readily admitted to the robbery. List of appearances 2012 *Thu 8th Mar *Fri 9th Mar (1) *Fri 9th Mar (2) *Mon 12th Mar (1) *Mon 12th Mar (2) *Thu 15th Mar 2016 *Fri 22nd Jan (1) *Mon 25th Jan (1) *Mon 25th Jan (2) *Wed 27th Jan Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Detectives Category:2012 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters